This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Activation of plasminogen, the zymogen of the primary thrombolytic enzyme, plasmin, is markedly promoted when plasminogen is bound to cell surfaces, arming cells with the broad spectrum proteolytic activity of plasmin. In addition to its role in thrombolysis, cell surface plasmin facilitates a wide array of physiologic and pathologic processes. Carboxypeptidase B-sensitive plasminogen binding sites promote plasminogen activation on eukaryotic cells. However, no integral membrane plasminogen receptors exposing carboxyl terminal basic residues on cell surfaces have been identified. Here we use the exquisite sensitivity of multidimensional protein identification technology and an inducible progenitor cell line to identify a novel differentiation-induced integral membrane plasminogen receptor that exposes a C-terminal lysine on the cell surface, Plg-RKT (C9orf46 homolog). Plg-RKT was highly colocalized on the cell surface with the urokinase receptor, uPAR. Our data suggest that Plg-RKT also interacts directly with tissue plasminogen activator. Furthermore, Plg-RKT markedly promoted cell surface plasminogen activation. Database searching revealed that Plg-RKT mRNA is broadly expressed by migratory cell types, including leukocytes, and breast cancer, leukemic, and neuronal cells. This structurally unique plasminogen receptor represents a novel control point for regulating cell surface proteolysis.